Teacher Mode
by Illa 321
Summary: Severus' daughter is about to bring her boyfriend for dinner. Needless to say, Severus isn't happy about it. This is for I M Sterling, whose story "PTSD" served as inspiration for it. I don't own Harry Potter, it's all Mrs. Rowling's.


"Severus, you've been sulking for the past three hours, snap out of it already! She's not getting married, just bringing her boyfriend over for dinner, for Merlin's sake!"

He put his now cold cup of tea on the table and started to pace, seizing the chance to release his anger. He'd been waiting for his wife to give him the green light, and in her own way, she'd just done so.

"I fail to understand what she could have found attractive in that kid. His greatest achievement in life consists on hitting a cursed flying ball for it to shatter someone else's bones! And that's all he's capable of discussing! The kid is disgustingly self-centered! Merlin, he might be even worse than Weasley! Are you certain that the redhead hasn't had a kid without your knowledge?" He stopped pacing then, to face his wife and silently demand an answer. She rolled her eyes at his honest concern.

"I'm completely certain I would have known if this was the case. Harry would tell me. " She placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing it would help to melt down at least some of his tension. "Now, would you be so kind to tell me why you seem to know everything about the kid, who is going to be _introduced_ to us?"

He cursed under his breath. Of course she noticed! She's the smartest witch of her age, after all. She raised an eyebrow at him, accusingly.

"Severus Snape! Have you been spying on your daughter? I thought we'd discussed this already… "

He smirked "Of course not. I've merely been watching _him_ closely. It's only a matter of paying attention, really. Not that it was that hard, either. There's nothing in that kid's head. He's blatantly predictable, I tell you."

There was no use on berating him. Besides, she found his fatherly protectiveness rather cute, not that she'll tell him, though. "You have to stop worrying about it. It's just a phase, Severus. It's almost a law of nature that once in her life, a girl will fall for a Quidditch Player with no brains and then snap out of it. I went through that myself, mind you"

He scowled. "Agh! Thank you very much, Hermione. Do you know how much time and effort it took for me to get that image out of my head, in first place? You'll have to obliviate me!"

" I don't think that will be necessary. Don't you worry dear, I can make you forget it in less than 5 minutes…" She said smiling, while she placed a hand on his chest.

"Pray, tell me, why do all the women in my life have to fall for utter dunderheads?" he asked in annoyance.

"Merlin, Severus. I didn't reckon you thought so low of yourself! I did fall for you, after all. " she teased him

He glared at her and she kissed him. She was happy to note his relaxed expression when they broke apart, but she growed suspicious when she saw him smirk. "A knut for your thoughts"

"You've given me a wonderful idea, dear."

"And that is?"

His smirk turned into a wicked smile. "This can't be good", Hermione thought. "I'm going to fall into teacher mode. I intend to scare the soul away from the kid."

She laughed. "I'm sorry to break your bubble dear: you're anything but scary."

"Excuse me" he said in an almost indignant tone "If I recall correctly, I had a reputation for it."

"Oh yes, pardon me" she smirked "I had completely forgotten about Neville's Boggart!"

He groaned. "Stop that. You're going to mentally scar me. You'll have to make up for all this, you know?"

She laughed. " I fully intend to. You might have had a reputation for it, but you never scared me"

"You were an exception. I think we already established that you are extraordinary. However, you didn't escape my charm."

"I shall have to drag you out of your lab more often. All those potions seem to be affecting your memory, dear, for I recall _you_ falling for _my _charms instead." She smirked.

He waived his hand dismissingly. "Insignificant details. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a meeting to prepare for."

She watched him head to his lab, and hurried to Diagon Alley, to do a last minute shopping for dinner. At her return, she greeted her neighbor politely. They weren't on the best terms: the witch refused to control her numerous pets, and they usually ended up ruining the Snapes' lilies and their orchard (Severus insisted it was better to have fresh ingredients). On top of that, she was always rude, especially to Hermione, who suspected her neighbor to hold onto the old blood prejudices. Even so, Hermionie was determined to keep a distant, yet cordial relation with the witch. She had enough of hostility during her younger years. Therefore, she was astounded when she noticed that the witch, instead of glaring at her as she always did, avoided her gaze and ran away to her house as if being chased by dementors. Hermione narrowed her eyes. This had her husband's name written all over it.

"Severus" she asked, upon entering the house "do you happen to know what is wrong with Mrs. Pheasant?"

"I couldn't care less." He shrugged "maybe she finally snapped. It cannot possibly be good to one's sanity to be surrounded by that much vermin, after all."

"Really? So, you wouldn't have anything to do with her wrecked nerves then."

He smirked. "I most certainly haven't lost my touch, it turns out all I needed was a decent target." She fought with herself not to smile, but lost the battle. She did deserve it, and besides, at least the witch would finally leave them alone.

Severus eyes glinted with anticipation. Let the kid dare and come, he was going to have his share of fun.


End file.
